Every Boy Has Secrets
by Appetizing Girl
Summary: On some days, Dave Strider is just a cool kid with wicked rhymes. Other days, he is a sexy ass bitch in a dress. He tries, but fails, to keep this a secret, so how does Bro react to seeing him all dolled up?


**Every Boy Has Secrets**

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are a teenage boy with teenage boy interests. Photography, music, being a badass. But then there's those days where you're not just the teenage boy Dave Strider, you're a fucking adorable temptress of a teenage crossdresser

Sometimes you even manage to go out in a dress and a little bit of makeup, maybe a pair of 3-inch heels if you feel brave. Just the thrill of knowing nobody knows you're just a perverted little is enough to get you off.

If you feel especially brave you'll go into the girls toilets and quickly jack off, but sometimes you'll hold on until you get home so you can smell bro while you do it. You're amazed you've never been caught, but you know his crazy work patterns well enough to mostly escape any hassle.

Today is a skirt and slut makeup day. Bro left at about 2PM, it's now something like 4, so he probably won't be back till at least 7. You think, anyway. But it's been over two weeks since you last dressed up and it's left you tense and edgy, so by this point you don't really give a flying fuck.

You stand back and look at yourself in the mirror. What a beautiful work of motherfucking art. Hair bow, red blouse, red and white checked skirt, leggings, and a pair of cute shades just to top it all off. All you need now is some makeup.

You can't be assed to tidy your stool off so you just bend forward to see your face clearer. Gently picking up the compact you grab your blusher and dab some on your face hastily. It'll do, you need to get going. Just some lipstick. What colour? Red.

Sexy as hell. Innocent but tempting. Just as you're applying a layer of lipgloss you spot something, no, somebody in the mirror, in the doorway. Time fucking freezes, just like that. Bro is looking, staringat you, and you just can't move. You stare directly into his shades in the mirror for what feels like a century, then it dawns on you that you're beginning to cry.

The lipgloss in your hand slips and falls to the desk with a thump and rolls to floor. Then time starts again. Your Bro, the Bro that you've always felt like a failure next to, the Bro that always told you to "be cool", the Bro you love and lust for is walking towards you with a completely straight face. You panic and turn to face him, then start mumbling frantically

"Bro, I-I'm, I'm sorry I can explain I-" but you're cut off by his lips being pressed roughly against yours. You can feel your lipgloss transferring to his lips as you open your mouth to let out a little noise of surprise. He uses that moment to slide his tongue over your shiny red lips and into your mouth. You have no idea how to react but your body knows what it wants. You can feel your dick starting to get hard already just from the kissing.

He slides one hand behind you to hold your weight by the middle of your back as he aggresively dips you. The other hand goes up your skirt, softly stroking you through your panties and leggings. Your eyelids drift closed and you push against his hand without thinking. He smirks against your lips and pulls away.

You look up at him, slightly disappointed but slightly relieved to be able to breathe again, and he grins predatorially at you. Staring at his white, straight teeth you can't help wondering what those sharp canines would feel like if they sank into your pale neck. His voice slightly cracking, he suddenly mutters

"Turn around and lean on the desk. Now." and who are you to defy your Bro? Blushing as bright as the sun you do as he ordered, and feel ridiculous for it. You rest your hands on the surface, sticking out your ass without needing to be told. You hear him chuckle softly.

"What a fuckin' sight. You've outdone yourself, little man..." he whispers in your ear as he lifts your skirt.

"B-Bro..." you moan out, and close your eyes in embarassment.

"Shh little man, it's all good. Here." He thrusts two fingers towards your panting mouth. You take them in and start sucking like a good little boy. He's still wearing his goddamned fingerless gloves, so the smell of leather is filling your nose. Not that you're complaining.

He fumbles with your leggings with his left hand, still fucking your mouth with his other hand, pulling them down to just below your knees. He flips up your skirt and withdraws his fingers from your mouth. You can see some shiny lipgloss coating his long, thin fingers.

"Spread them legs, champ." he says to you, and what else can you do? You spread your legs as wide as the partially pulled down leggings will let you and he yanks down your white panties hastily. What a view he must have, your dick fully erect by now, precum beading on the tip.

And then all of a sudden there's a finger in your ass and you yelp weakly. He shushes you and begins to gently thrust it in and out. This isn't the first time you've had something inside you, so soon enough he has the other finger inside too. You're moaning like a whore by now, something you didn't even know you were capable of, when he hits your prostate. You practically scream and before you've even got over that moment he's pulled his fingers out of you.

"Holy shit, Dave." he grunts and then you feel it. His dick is pushing against your cheeks. He rubs against you slowly and starts sliding inside. You're whining and trying to push yourself onto him but he has his hands firmly on your hips to stop you.

"Pleeaasse Brooo, hnnh!" You whimper, and then he pushes himself inside of you up to the hilt. He withdraws slowly right to the tip, then starts thrusting in and out and in and out and you're panting and moaning and yelling his name, you can see your face in the mirror and it just turns you on even more. You're flushed and your lipgloss is mostly rubbed off, your lipstick is smeared and there's a couple of tears rolling down your face.

Bro pushes into you as hard as he can, striking your prostate again and again until you can't even think anymore. You're just a moaning puddle of lust at this point, and you don't even care that your brother has his dick in you and you're in girls clothes, it just feels too fucking good.

"I'm gonna cum." Bro grunts in your ear, and you feel his thrusts get more sporadic. Suddenly he wraps one hand around your cock and starts suckling at your neck as he's filling you with his seed and you'rescreamingand fucking yourself between his dick and his hand and then he fucking sinks his sharp sharp teeth into you and you blow your load then and there. Thick ropes of cum splatter onto the desk and the floor and you're full of your Bro.

He pulls out and you feel a trickle of cum leak out of you. Sinking to your knees, you let out a shakey sigh. Bro is sitting on the floor with you and pulls you into his lap, something he hasn't done in a very long time.

"You should've told me, little guy, I love you all the same." and then more tears come because of course he loves you. He would never judge you. And then you're mumbling to him

"I just didn't want to be any mroe of a disappointment. I'm a strider, I can't wear skirts and want to be fucked like a whore and be so pathetic like this." and he's wiping your face and kissing where the tears were.

"I would never be disappointed in you. You're beautiful." A word you have neverheard him use. He's not been this gentle with you since you were little. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, eh?" and he's carrying you towards the bathroom. You lean against his chest and breathe in deeply. Maybe it's a good thing you weren't careful, and it's definitely a good thing you like dick.


End file.
